ReichRawr
ReichRawr '''or officially Allied-occupied GermanyRawr''' was a historical countryball in what is now Germanyball. He was occupied by Sovietball, USAball, UKball and Franceball (Allies). In 1949 he was succeeded by GDRball and FRGball. He has no teeth, like JapanRawr! Historical Structure ReichRawr 'represented Allied-occupied Germany and was pretty much the boss of each occupation zones (under Allied guidance). American-Occupied Zone The American-Occupied Zone was established in 1945 upon the surrender of Nazi Germanyball. Based in Frankfurt, USAball founded OMGUS (Office of Military Government from United States) to govern it's portion of ReichRawr's clay. Under USAball's guidance, he established re-education programs, destroy any traces of Nazis, and made newspapers to expose the population to his FREEDOM culture to Germany in an attempt to make them have an appeal for "American Democracy". USAball also gave it's zone a pair of shades. In 1949, the American Zone agreed to BLAND UP unify with other zones, on which the Soviet Zone reluctantly refused and later formed East Germanyball. States: * Bavariaball * Bremenball * Hesseball *Part of Baden-Württembergball *Part of Berlinball Friends *USAball- Occupied, but treated me as if I was still an independent country *UKball- Just like USAball, he treated like I was still independent 'Frenemies/Complicated *Polandball- Me and him were never really friends, but he was also occupied by Vodkaball, so I think we are friends. *Franceball- He treated me ok, but clearly didnt want me to be independent. Enemies *Sovietball- Treated me like dirt, only cared about me because he got extra clay *Naziball- Evil dad, if it wasn't for him, I would have been independent! *Warsaw Pactball-Root of all commies! Am glad it is dead! Soviet-Occupied Zone The Soviet-Occupied Zone was born when Soviet Unionball entered Eastern Germany, but wasn't established until shortly after the surrender of Nazi Germanyball. Between 1945 and 1949, Sovietball repeatedly starved and raped (rumored) the Soviet Zone to redirect supplies to other German refugees. During this period, Sovietball begun a process to make it's zone communist, forming the early identity of East Germanyball. In 1949, despite pleas of the Soviet Zone, Soviet Unionball denied it to "blanda up" with it's western counterparts, and formed East Germanyball shortly after. States: * Brandenburg * Mecklenburg-Vorpommernball * Saxony-Anhaltball * Saxonyball * Thuringiaball *Part of Berlinball French Occupied-Zone The French-Occupied Zone was born when Franceball occupied it's portion of Germanyball in 1945. As exampled from Saarlandball, Franceball disliked the idea of a united Germanyball from it's rivalry with Germany in past wars. Thus, Franceball attempted to make the French zone take on it's own identity through anti-collaborationist policies. Only distinguishing itself from it's counterparts by taking on a somewhat isolationist foreign policy. In 1949, Franceball reluctantly gave it's French Zone permission to combine with the other zones to form West Germanyball, with the exception of the Soviet Zone and Saarland which later joined States: * Rhineland-Palatinateball * Saarlandball *Part of Baden-Württembergball *Part of Berlinball British Occupied-Zone The British-Occupied Zone was born in 1945 when British forces, under Canadaball's spearhead, occupied Netherlands before Nazi Germanyball surrendered, allowing them to take the neighboring Nazi Germanyball's clay in the northeast. Unlike other zones, the British Zone mainly kept to itself and experimented with creation of the modern states of Germany, such as Lower Saxony. The British Zone, along with the American Zone, were the only zones whom stayed true to most of the deals. The zone also was the entrance of supply-lines of the west into Allied-Occupied Germanyball. Even going as far as making it's own flag based on ports. In 1949, UKball allowed the British Zone to unify with the other zones to form West Germanyball. States: * Hamburgball * Lower Saxonyball * North Rhine-Westphaliaball * Schleswig-Holsteinball *Part of Berlinball How to draw Draw ReichRawr is almost simple: # Draw a square, with a right triangle removed (shallowtail flag) # Divide the shallowtail into five horizontal stripes # Color them of blue, white, red, white and blue # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Aryan Category:Germanyball Category:Germans Category:ReichRawr Category:Rawr Category:Concession Category:Franceball Category:Russiaball Category:UKball Category:Polandball Category:USAball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Nepal-Like Category:Occupied Category:Red Blue White